Just Another Crossover
by YumeYoukai
Summary: It's just a reguar day in Japan with the Sailor Scouts....until they teleport and end up in the DBZGT world by accident! Sailor MoonDragon Ball GT crossover.
1. A New Challenge

Well, I decided to do a cross over, just because I thought it would be fun. Is a Sailor Moon and DBGT cross over, incase you couldn't tell. Anyways, tell me if you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own, you don't sue. You wouldn't get anything if you tried.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for schooooool!" Serena yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"This is the second time this week Serena. You need to start setting that new alarm clock that I got you," Her mom said.  
  
"Why didn't you try to get me up Luna?" She whispered.  
  
"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up!" Luna stated as she followed Serena.  
  
"Serena, don't you want breakfast?" Her mother yelled after her.  
  
"I don't have enough time!" She pulled one of her shoes on while walking out the door.  
  
"Serena, you forgot your..." She stopped when she heard the door close,"...lunch..."  
  
The door opened again, and Serena ran to the kitchen to get her lunch.  
  
"Bye sweety! Have a nice day at school!"  
  
Serena ran back out the door, without saying a word.  
  
*I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!* Was all she could think of, until she ran into something,"OW!" She looked up, "Darian?"  
  
"Hey Serena, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked as he helped her up.  
  
"School! I have to go!" Serena ran off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena tiptoed into class when her teachers back was turned towards the chalk board.  
  
"Serena, you're late again!" The teacher said angrily.  
  
She quickly ran ro her seat, and got her books out needed for the class,"What Ms.Smith?"  
  
"Serena, you have detention tonight," The teacher turned towards her desk, and looked at her book, then turned back to the chalk board.  
  
*Detention?! Not tonight! I'm supposed to go study with Amy, Rae, Mina, and Lita! They're going to kill me if I'm late!* Serena thought.  
  
"Serena! Stop daydreaming, and open your text book!" Ms.Smith said angrily.  
  
She looked up on the board, and quickly turned to page 236.  
  
*I hate first period, science...* Serena thought as she looked at the pages.  
  
"Now class, please read pages 236, through 242. Tomorrow we will be disecting frogs, so you need to learn all of the internal organs," She sat down, and wrote herself a reminder of Serena's detention.  
  
*Great...tomorrow I have a math test and I have to disect a yucky frog!* Serena looked through the pages, only reading a couple of the sentences.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the room.  
  
"Today is going to go so slow..." Serena muttered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of school...  
  
"Finally, schools out for today!" Serena said happily.  
  
"Serena, don't forget you have detention!" The science teacher yelled from her room as Serena walked passed it.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right..." Serena said sadly.  
  
She got a couple of things out of her locker, and walked to the science room.  
  
"How long is my detention, Ms.Smith?" Serena asked as she sat in a seat.  
  
"Forty minutes," Ms.Smith looked down at some papers on her desk, and scribbled something down on each one.  
  
Serena assumed she was grading them,*FORTY MINUTES! I didn't think it would be that long! Being late to school isn't that bad....is it?*  
  
"Serena, do you have any homework? Or a book to read?" She asked looking up.  
  
"I have homework," Serena said, reaching into her book bag.  
  
"Get it out and do it, or else you'll be copying words from the dictionary," Ms.Smith went back to her work.  
  
Serena pulled out some of her homework, and pretended to do it for forty minutes.  
  
Forty minutes later...  
  
"Serena, you can go now," Ms.Smith said, not looking up from her work..  
  
*Finally!* Serena thought happily, as she picked up her bookbag, and left the room,"Oh man! Rae is going to kill me!" She said as she looked at the clock.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where is Serena?!" Rae yelled.  
  
"Let's just start without her. She's forty minutes late already. We can't stall any longer," Amy said as she opened her math book.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina said.  
  
"Since when have you cared about studying?" Rae asked.  
  
"Since I met this realy cool guy in my class. He's really smart, and really hunky," Mina said smiling.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm here!" Serena said as she opened the door.  
  
"It's about time you got here! Now we won't be able to study that long! You're always late!" Rae yelled.  
  
"Sorry Rae. I had a detention-"  
  
"You always have detention! Have'nt you tried thinking about your future?! Where you're going to be, and what you will be doing?!" Rae asked angrily.  
  
"Yes I have! I'll be with Darian!" Serena said happily.  
  
"Serena..." Reni said silently.  
  
"What? What's wrong Reni?" Serena asked.  
  
"You always think about Darian. Don't you think he'd want you to be studying, and preparing for the future?" Reni asked, as she turned to face the group.  
  
"I suppose he would. Hey! How would a little kid like you know so much?!" Serena asked.  
  
Reni only blushed, and turned back to her own work.  
  
"Since now we're all here, let's study," Amy said, picking up her math book.  
  
"Math first then?" Lita picked up her math book also .  
  
Everyone else got their math books out. They all studied, except for Serena and Mina, who zoned off a couple times.  
  
"Pay attention you two!" Rae yelled whenever she noticed they were looking off into space.  
  
"I am. I was just...uh..." Serena looked down ar her book.  
  
"I was paying attention," Mina said happily.  
  
"Right..." Rae said, and they continued to study.  
  
Later...  
  
"Bye Rae! See you tomorrow! Bye Amy! Bye Mina and Lita!" Serena yelled, as she waved good-bye.  
  
Everyone else said their good-byes as they left.  
  
"Come on brat, let's go," Serena said, as they began walking home.  
  
"Why are you calling me a brat?! I never did anything to you!" Reni said angrily.  
  
"You are a brat, and you have done stuff to me!" Serena said, looking down at Reni.  
  
"So now you're just going to start calling me a brat for no reason?!"  
  
"There is a reason, I already told you!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Don't talk back to me! I'm your mother!"  
  
"No! Queen Serenity is my mother!"  
  
Seren was silent, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry-" Reni began.  
  
"No, you're right. Queen Serenity is your mother. Not me..." Serena said saddly.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"I guess right now, I'm just not....just not mother material..."  
  
"Hey! Do you guy's need a ride?!"  
  
"Huh?" Serena looked up.  
  
It was Michelle and Amara.  
  
"I said, do you guy's need a ride?" Michelle repeated.  
  
"Sure!" Serena and Reni said at the same time, as they climbed into the convertable.  
  
"Where's your house at Serena?" Amara asked.  
  
"Turn right here....now right here......now left....OK stop," Reni directed.  
  
"Who is this kid Serena?" Michelle asked.  
  
"This is Reni. In the future she's supposed to be my daughter. But right now she's just a little brat!" Serena said, as they both climbed out.  
  
"I am not a brat!" Reni said annoyed.  
  
Michelle and Amara giggled.  
  
"See ya around Serena," Amara yelled as they sped off.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that Serena!?" Reni asked as they walked into the house.  
  
"Because it fits you perfectly," Serena said as she took off her shoes, and replaced them with slippers.  
  
Reni did the same," No, I think it fits you better!"  
  
"No it-"  
  
"Serena, we have a serious situation!" Luna said as she bounded down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"What is it Luna? Does it have something to do with the other Sailor Scouts?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, sort of. It's about a heart snatcher. It's on another planet-a comet lokng thing. It's headed staright to Earth at this very moment!"  
  
"So, what does that have to do with us?" Serena asked as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"You and all of the other scouts have to teleport there. Before it crashes on Earth!"  
  
"But don't they want to get peoples hearts?"  
  
"When this comet hits Earth, it will release, what I'm estimateing to be, about five-hundred million heart snatchers!"  
  
"Wow, I wonder how they managed that? I'll have to contact the other scouts!"  
  
******  
  
Me: Well, that's the end of the firts chapter!  
  
Someone of in the distance: Yeah, and I think it was good!  
  
Me: George? Did you really come to life!? I knew my counselors were wrong about me being crazy!  
  
Someone: ...uh no. I'm Rae!  
  
Me: How did you get out of my story?  
  
Rae: I don't know.  
  
Me: Oh well would you like to do the honors?  
  
Rae: What?  
  
Me: *Whispers something into Rae's ear.*  
  
Rae: Got it! Please review everyone! Or I'll use my Celestial Fire on ya!  
  
Me: Don't say that! You'll scare all the people away!  
  
Rae: Gomen! ^^;; 


	2. The Evil Alarmclock and Another World

Second chapter. So bored. Can't say much.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own blah blah blah....  
  
"Blah" Talking. *Blah*Thinking.  
  
****  
  
Serena called one Scout after another, informing them about the comet. They all decided that they would meet at Serena's house the next day, after school. Rae was the last person she called, since the "fight" they had had earlier that day.  
  
"How do I know you're going to be there? You might just have detention again tomorrow night," Rae said sounding angry.  
  
"It's my house Rae! I'll be here!" Serena yelled into the communicator.  
  
"Honny! Keep your voice down, Reni and your brother are trying to sleep," Her mom said.  
  
"Just don't get another detention. And I'll be there," Rae hung up her communicator.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at the blank screen, and then closed her communicator also.  
  
"Rae can be so mean!" Serena stomped up the stairs to her room, got her PJ's on, and went to bed.  
  
"Set your alarm clock Serena."  
  
"AAAAAH! Who's there!?" Serena yelled, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Serena be quiet!" Her mom said angrily as she stood in her doorway.  
  
"Sorry..." Serena laid back down.  
  
Her mom walked to her own room.  
  
"Serena! Set your alarm clock!"  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"It's Luna! Now set you alarm clock!" She said angrily.  
  
"You set it..." Serena rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
"Fine then, I will!" Luna mumbled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day...  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!!! BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR, I'M INNOCENT!" Serena's head shot up, and she looked around.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!!! BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
"What the--Luna! How do you turn this thing off?!" Serena looked frantically for her cat.  
  
Suddenly the alarm stopped.  
  
"Huh?" Serena saw Luna beside the clock.  
  
"The off button is here--" Luna began.  
  
"Were you the one that set this darn thing?!" Serena asked, picking up Luna.  
  
"Yes, I was. This clock will help you get up earlier. So now you won't be late for school," Luna stated.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 6 o'clock."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena fell back on her bed ,"Too early," She closed her eyes.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Luna scratched her face.  
  
"OWEEE!"  
  
"Stay awake! You can't be late for school today. You'll get another detention! Plus you're meeting the Scouts after school!"  
  
"Fine! I'll get up..." Serena stood up, and put her uniform on, then slumped down the stairs.  
  
"Hi honny. I see you've finally set that alarm clock that I got you," Her mom said as she saw her coming down the stairs.  
  
"No, Luna did..." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, yeah, I did set the new clock you got me," Serena said walking into the kitchen,"What to eat. What to eat."  
  
She got out some cerial, a bowl, and milk.  
  
"You should eat a healthier breakfast," Luna said, startling Serena.  
  
"You almost made spill the milk all over the floor!"  
  
"Why don't you fix some eggs, or toast."  
  
"Every time I cook something, it ends up burnt."  
  
"Then ask your mom to fix you something."  
  
"Too late, I already poured the milk into my bowl," Serena ate her cerial slowly,"What are you trying to do today? You've been scaring me since I woke up?!"  
  
"Here's your lunch," Her mother said, after she had finished,"Looks like you won't be late today."  
  
"I guess not," Serena said, walking out the door,* I hope I don't fall asleep in class.....*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of school...  
  
"Boy am I sure glad that I didn't get a detention!" Serena said happily, as she walked home,*I think that my science teacher is out to get me. I always get detention when she's there. But today I didn't--there was a sub. *  
  
"Serena! All of your friends are here to study with you!" Her mom called out to her as she walked into her yard.  
  
"They get to my house faster than I do...." She mumbled, taking off her shoes.  
  
"Come on Serena! Luna explained everything about the comet, that you didn't tell us about! Now we just have to find out how we're going to get to it..." Lita said quietly.  
  
Lita and Serena walked up the stairs, and into her room together.  
  
"Mina still isn't here. I think she's going to be late...again," Amy said as she sat on Serena's bed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'again'?" Serena asked.  
  
"She--" Amy began.  
  
"Yesterday she was late--even though she got there before you--so today she may be late for the same reasons." Rae said hurridly.  
  
"Maybe it's that guy she was talking about. Oh well! So how are we going to get there Luna? Or Artemis, which ever one of you knows." Lita asked.  
  
"We were thinking you could teleport there." Luna said.  
  
"But you would need some type of oxygen mask," Artemis said.  
  
"Have you researched the comet? You may not need oxygen for it. Is it in the Earth's atmosphere?" Amy asked.  
  
"It isn't in the Earth's atmosphere yet...but it will be in a few days." Luna stated.  
  
"We would be safe in our teleportation bubble (A/n:I'm just going to call it that.) We can breathe in there. We've experienced it before."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"I want to go too!" Reni said from the doorway.  
  
"Go away squirt! We're having a very important conversation here!" Serena walked to the door, pushed her out, and closed the door.  
  
"I'll tell your mom who you really are if you don't let me in!" Reni said as she banged on the door.  
  
"OK! OK! Just don't be annoying!" Serena said opening the door.  
  
"When should we teleport?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, today is Friday. So you might be able to go today," Luna said.  
  
"Can I go?" Reni asked.  
  
"No!" Serena said.  
  
"Come on Serena! She could be a big help to us!" Lita said.  
  
"I'm here!" Mina said as she burst throught the doors," Oh man you guys! You wouldn't believe what--"  
  
"We're teleporting to the comet today. We'll go find Michelle and Amara, and tell them to come with us! Got it!?" Rae yelled angrily.  
  
"Who said we were taking Michelle and Amara?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, we could use their help." Lita said.  
  
"I guess we could use all the help we can get." Rae said.  
  
"OK, then we're off!" Mina said, happy that she wouldn't have to stay inside with Rae all day.  
  
Rae walked out the door, everyone stared after her, dumfounded.  
  
"Well, come on!' Rae said, poking her head through the doorway.  
  
Everyone slowly walked out of Serena's room, and walked out of the house.  
  
"Where do you think they would be?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just watch the road..." Lita said.  
  
A car pulled over beside them.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Mina said.  
  
"Amara! Michelle! There is a huge comet coming towards the Earth! Will you teleport with us, to it?" Serena asked them.  
  
"We know about the comet," Amara said.  
  
"We'll come with you. We had planned on going to it anyways." Michelle smiled,"So when do you plan on going?"  
  
"Right now," Amy said.  
  
"We'll meet you at the park in about ten minutes. We have to run home really quick." Amara said.  
  
They all nodded, and Amara sped off into the glowing sun.  
  
"Well, lets go then," Lita said heading towards the park.  
  
Everyone followed Lita.  
  
Amara and Michelle were already there.  
  
"OK, everyone! Transform!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Serena and Reni yelled together.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Now what exactly do we do now?" Amara asked.  
  
"Form a circle, and all of you join hands," Artemis said,"Now say, Sailor Teleport!"  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Everyone said together.  
  
Then they dissapeared.  
  
"Good luck..." Luna whispered.  
  
"Do you think they'll be OK?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I know they'll be OK."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
With the Scouts...  
  
"The comet isn't that far away from us," Amy said.  
  
"I see it! It's big!" Mina said,"It's not taking that long to get to it."  
  
"Oh no! It's got a barrier around it, and it's pulling us toward it!" Amy said quickly.  
  
"So, what will it do to us? Push us back? I'm sure there is some way we can destroy it."  
  
"No, this barrier is made with some strange material. I'm not sure what it is."  
  
"Well you better hurry up and think of something! We're about to hit it!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"I'm thinking! I'm--" Before Amy could say another word, a bright light surrounded them.  
  
They all blacked out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we?" Serena asked looking around,"Hello?"  
  
"Serena, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Amy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I'm here," Michelle said.  
  
"What about the other Scouts? Where are they?" Serena asked.  
  
"We must have gotten split up," Amy got out her communicator," It's not working."  
  
Serena got out hers also,"Same here. Mine is broken."  
  
Michelle stood up,"We should go look for them."  
  
"Right!" Serena said, standing up also.  
  
Amy did the same.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my head!" Mina said sitting up,"Why am I back to normal?"  
  
"Lay back down! You're hurt."  
  
"What? Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Bulma, and you're at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Where are my friends at?"  
  
"I only found one other. She's right there," Bulma pointed to another bed.  
  
"That's Lita!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Mine? Oh, my name is Mina, and that's Lita."  
  
"OK, now you should get some rest."  
  
Mina laid back down, and closed her eyes.  
  
*I hope the other Scouts are OK...* She thought.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Reni! Reni wake up!" Rae said quickly.  
  
"What...what happened?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"We're not sure right now. All I know is we got split up. Right now, it's you, me, and Amara."  
  
"We--" Amara began.  
  
"Come on Goten! I know you can do a lot better than that!" Someone yelled in the distance.  
  
"Maybe they can give us some information!" Reni said happily, jumping up.  
  
"Wait! We don't know if they are good or bad. We could be on that comet right now. This could all be an illusion!" Amara yelled after Reni.  
  
*****  
  
I got a question on introducing all the characters in the first chapter. I know that most people do that, but not me--well not always. I kind of like to build up suppense. Well review please!!!  
~~/*/YumeYoukai\*\~~ 


	3. New friends

DC tomorrow. YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Just go away...I don't own...yeah...

* * *

"Reni! Come back!" Rae yelled.  
  
But Reni didn't hear her, she had already gotton to where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Hello?" Reni called up to them,'They can fly?'  
  
"Uh...Trunks, do you know her?" One of them whispered to the other.  
  
"No, I have no idea who she is...what do you think we should do?"  
  
"She doesn't have the look of a bad guy...maybe we should see what she wants."  
  
"Hello? I need some help here!" Reni yelled.  
  
They both landed.  
  
"Reni!" Rae yelled,"Stay away from them! We don't know who they are!"  
  
"We're not going to hurt you..." One of them said.  
  
"How can we trust you? We just met you!" Amara said.  
  
"My name is Trunks, and this is--"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything! How can we trust you?!" Rae almost yelled.  
  
"OK, if we help you guys. Then will you trust us?"Trunks asked.  
  
"How did you know we needed help?" Amara asked.  
  
"The little pink haired girl told us," The other person said.  
  
"What's your name?" Rae asked.  
  
"My name is Goten," He said.  
  
Rae looked at Amara," Do you think we can trust them?"  
  
Amara stared at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could be on that comet right now. Those heart snatchers could be creating an image right now, that they are just people. But if we go with them, we may be able to find out some information about this planet." Amara whispered.  
  
"We're looking for some of our friends. We got split up when we came here. Could you help us find them?" Reni asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other.  
  
"Well, can you help us?" Rae asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, I think we can. We should stop a Capsule Corp. first though," Goten said.  
  
"Why?" Amara asked.  
  
"They could have found some of your friends, and it's close to here. Plus, I'm really hungry!" Goten held his stomach.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, and Trunks and Goten led them to Capsule Corp.  
  
"This place looks more advanced then it is back home," Rae said.  
  
"Come on. You can meet my mom and dad," Trunks said.

* * *

"I'm so hungry! I need food!" Serena complained.  
  
"You'll be fine Serena. Look, there is a small house right there. We can ask the people for directions in there," Amy said.  
  
They knocked on the door.  
  
"Um...hello? Are you friends of Goten?" A woman asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Serena asked.  
  
"We were wondering if you could give us directions to the nearest town," Michelle said.  
  
"The nearest town is about three miles away. My husband could give you a ride if you would like," The woman said.  
  
"That would be great!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Come on in," The woman said moving out of the doorway,"My name is Chi chi. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serena, this is Amy and Michelle."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. My husband is out somewhere right now. He should be back soon," Chi chi said.  
  
And as if right on cue, he appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Chi chi! I'm home!" He yelled.  
  
"That would be him. His name is Goku," she as she walked to him.  
  
"Who are they?" He asked.  
  
"They need a ride to West City. I told them that you would take them."  
  
"Oh ok," Goku said cheerily,I feel a strange power coming from those girls. It feels like ki, but it couldn't be...  
  
"Before we leave, can I have something to eat?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena, you shouldn't ask for food. It's rude when you're in someones house and you don't know them well," Amy said sweatdropping.  
  
"Amy, I think you would be the perfect person for my Goten. Do you get good grades in school? Or are you even in school?" Chi chi asked.  
  
Amy blushed slightly,"I get straight A's, ma'am."  
  
"Yes! You would be perfect for Goten! I'll go fix some food for you all!" Chi chi said smiling.  
  
"Who is Goten?" Serena whispered in Amy's ear.  
  
Amy only shrugged, and began returning to her normal color.  
  
Chi chi fixed them food, that only Serena and Goku ate.  
  
Then they were off to West City.  
  
"So, where are you girls from?" Goku asked.  
  
"Another demension..." Serena mumbled.  
  
"We're from out of town," Amy said quickly.  
  
Goku nodded, and looked ahead at the road.  
  
"About how long do you think it will take us to get there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hm...I'm not sure," Goku said.  
  
"It will take us about three hours," Amy said.  
  
"Well, then I'm going to sleep," Serena muttered, laying her head down.  
  
"So why are you here?" Goku asked, becoming more suspicious of them.  
  
"We're just visiting," Michelle said.  
  
There is something strange about these girls. But I don't sense any evil in them... What could it possibly be...? Are they Saiyans? No, they couldn't be. They don't have a tail--plus, Vegeta and I are the only Saiyan's left...aren't we? Goku wondered.  
  
Amy looked out the window, they were still in the middle of nowhere. There was no house around. Yet Goku stopped the car. Amy woke Serena up, Goku motioned for them all to get out. They looked at each other, and then got out of the car.  
  
"What's going on?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Who are you guys--really?" Goku asked.  
  
Amy and Serena looked at each other. Michelle stared at Goku. They were silent.  
  
"Are you good or evil?" Goku looked at each one of them.  
  
Serena yawned," Can't you tell by the outfit? I'm Sai--"  
  
"SERENA!!" Amy and Michelle yelled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we're in regular clothes," Amy whispered.  
  
"What do you mean by regular?" Goku asked.  
  
He couldn't have heard me. I whispered it to Serena. Amy thought.  
  
Serena rocked back and forth, looking as if she was going to go to sleep.  
  
"You're not normal...are you?" Amy asked.  
  
Goku hesitated, "I'm a Saiyan."  
  
"What is a Saiyan?" Serena asked, as she yawned again.  
  
Goku scratched his head,"....It's hard to explain. Maybe, since Vegeta lives in West City, I could take you to him. He could explain it better than I could. But first, what or who exactly are you?"  
  
"We're Sailor Scouts. They used to protect, me, Queen Serenity from the evil Negaverse, and any other evil force. Now, in a way, they still do. Back in our time, we protect people. Now there are these evil heart snatchers after pure hearts. We heard about a comet that was heading towards Earth with millions of heart snatchers on it. We were going to it, when we suddenly ended up here. There are more of us, but we got seperated. We don't know where the other Sailor Scouts are," Serena said.  
  
"SERENA!!" Amy yelled.  
  
"What?" She asked, sleepily.  
  
"So that explains why sensed a strang force coming from the three of you... Well, I guess we can head to West City now," Goku said as he got into the car.  
  
Amy looked at Serena, slightly angry.  
  
Serena just shrugged, and went back to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

Trunks and Goten took to the air.  
  
"We can't fly..."Rae said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Trunk said as he landed.  
  
Goten landed also.  
  
"How do you guy's fly anyways? Do you have invisible harnesses around you or something?" Reni asked as she circled them.  
  
Goten sweatdropped,"No. We concentrate our energy to our feet, and we are able to float."  
  
"Sounds weird to me," Reni said.  
  
"Maybe to a little girl like you, but not to us," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" Reni said angrily.  
  
Rae rolled her eyes.  
  
Amara just kept looking the two boys over as they walked. She had doubts about them. First, no one could fly, it's impossible. Second, these boys seemed to have a strange power coming from them. Finally, they had just met, and you can't always trust strangers.  
  
"Here we are. Our house is right over there," Trunks pointed to a huge yellow dome shaped house, that said Capsule Corp. on it.  
  
"That's a house?" Amara asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten ignored her , and walked towards the house.  
  
"I think they are mindless zombies," Reni whispered.  
  
"And I think that you watch too much television," Rae said as she followed them.  
  
"Trunks, you're back, and you brought some friends with you too," A woman with blue hair said, she then whispered,"Are they your dates?"  
  
"Mom. Come on. We just met them," Trunk said as he walked into the house.  
  
"This is Bulma, Trunks' mom," Goten said as he followed Trunks inside.  
  
"Come on in girls. Don't worry, I don't bite," Bulma said, smiling.  
  
The three girls walked inside.  
  
"Have you seen some other girls?" Reni blurted out.  
  
Bulma chuckled,"I've seen a lot of girls."  
  
"Well, there is one that is tall, and has brown hair, and wears hair in a pony tail. Serena has long blonde hair with buns on the top, and is kind of short. Amy has very short blue hair, and is really smart, and Mina has blonde hair that is about waist length...uh...oh yeah! Michelle has waist length light blue hair, and is very pretty." Reni said  
  
"I found two girls not too long ago. One of them said her name was Mina, and her friends name was Lita," Bulma said.  
  
"Can we see them?" Rae asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you to them," She led them to the room Lita and Mina were in.  
  
"That's them...listen to Mina snore," Reni sweatdropped.  
  
Rae walked over to Lita, and shook her slightly.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" Lita asked.  
  
"We somehow got teleported to this strange place. We think it is an illusion," Rae whispered.  
  
She walked over to Mina, and shook her also.  
  
"Hey...that's my candy, give it back...!" She said dreamily.  
  
"Mina waked up!" Rae yelled in her ear.  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway, and watched them.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina, it's me, Rae. Are you OK?" She asked.  
  
"My head is pounding. I think I hit it on something." Mina said.  
  
"When Bra found you outside, she said it looked like you had hit your head on the mailbox," Bulma said,"You could have a concussion."  
  
"What would we do if she did have a concussion?" Reni asked.  
  
"We would have to take her to the doctor and find out. Or....we could just do it the easy way, and give her a senzu bean." Bulma shrugged," It's up to you five."  
  
"We don't even kwow what a senzu bean is." Amara said.  
  
"It is a bean that restores health."  
  
"Do you have any here?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Bulma walked out of the room, and came back with a small brown bag. She handed them a bean.  
  
"It looks like food to me," Reni said taking the bean.  
  
"Just have your friend Mina chew it up and swallow it." Bulma said.  
  
Reni put it in her mouth, and Mina ate it.  
  
She was better in a New York minute.  
  
(A/n: Uh...ha ha?)

* * *

So there it is. Will Goku get to West City, and see Vegeta there? Will the girls tell anyone else about their powers? Will Amy go out with Goten? Ha ha ha! Just kidding. But until then, just keep readin'! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Oh yeah, and I do not live in New York. If you must know, I live in Ohio. Somewhere there, I forget ;;.  
  
#/?$=%&!-Yume Youkai-!&%=$/?# (A/n: Bored......again) 


	4. Sailor Pluto

**Hi! I'm back, so you know what that means. New chapter! YAY! OK, well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/GT. Woohoo! Sorry, burst of energy.**

* * *

**"Woah! I feel a lot better now!" Mina said jumping up.**

**"We need to take some of those beans home!" Rae said.**

**"Where is everyone else? All I remember is that huge comet, and then everything went black. I woke up here, and my head hurt, and this blue haired lady told me to lie back down. Then I went to sleep. I think." Mina said scratching her head.**

**"I told you to rest because you had an injury on your head," Bulma said.**

**"Will I be OK now?" Mina asked.**

**"Now that you've eaten a senzu bean, you should be fine." Bulma smiled." Do you girls have anywhere to stay?"**

**They all looked at each other.**

**"No, we don't have anywhere to stay," Rae said slowly.**

**"Would you girls like to stay here. We have plenty of room, and you can stay as long as you want." Bulma said.**

**"Thank you very much!" Reni said happily.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Mina said.**

* * *

**With The Other Girls...**

**"Are we there yet?" Serena asked.**

**"No, we won't be there for a couple more hours." Goku said.**

**"I'm starting to get hungry again..." Serena muttered.**

**"Oh Serena..." Michelle smiled.**

**Something appeared infront of the car.**

**Goku stopped abruptly.**

**"Hey! What's the big deal?" Serena asked angrily.**

**"There's someone in the middle of the road." Goku said. **

**Amy, Serena, and Michelle quickly got out of the car.**

**"Sailor Pluto!" They all said happily.**

**"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.**

**"I heard from Artemis and Luna that they couldn't get ahold of you on your communicators, so they wanted me to find you." She said.**

**"And how were you able to find us?" Amy asked.**

**"I traveled through Japan, and didn't find any of you there. But when Luna told me something about a comet, I quickly went to it. Somehow I was teleported here," Sailor Pluto said looking around.**

**"We're in a different time, or dimension, or something like that," Serena said.**

**"Maybe you could travel with us. We're looking for the other Scout's." Amy said.**

**"Somehow we got split up when we teleported here." Michelle said.**

**"Come on. We're still really far from West City. We have to hurry and get there before it gets dark." Goku said impatiently.**

**Amy ran over to the car," Do you mind if another one of our friends rides with us, sir?"**

**"Uh...sure," He said.**

**"You can ride with us," Amy called to Sailor Pluto.**

**"Am I supposed to stay a Scout?" She asked.**

**"No, we told him who we were," Serena said.**

**"But are you sure we can trust him. He could be one of our enemies, plus we've never told anyone that we were Sailor Scouts!" She said, sounding slightly angry.**

**"Well, if Serena wasn't half asleep, then he wouldn't have known who we truly are!" Amy said.**

**"He was going to find out sooner or later. It always happens in the books I read." Serena said walking back to the car.**

**Everyone else, except for Sailor Pluto, walked to the car. She first went back to normal, then sat in the front seat.**

**"When did you start reading?" Amy asked.**

**"I read this little book that I found in Reni's bookbag from school." Serena said, going back to sleep.**

**"You go through her stuff?" Amy asked, shocked.**

**Serena only nodded.**

**"Why would you want to go through her things? That's invading her privacy!" Amy said.**

**Serena began to snore.**

**"Should we go find Serena, Amy, and Michelle?" Lita asked.**

**"No, it's getting too dark. We should wait until tomorrow." Amara said.**

**They all nodded.**

* * *

**"You all can pick out any room you want. I'm sure we have enough." Bulma said.**

**"Thank you so much!" Lita said.**

**"Arigatou!" They all said.**

**"You're welcome." Bulma said. "Come this way and I'll show you some of the rooms."**

**Bulma led them around Capsule Corp. showing them rooms, soon they each had their own.**

* * *

**I like eggs. Well, I'm going to go get a cough drop... I hate colds or whatever I have -coughs-. Well, please review! It will make me feel better.**

**YumeYoukai**


End file.
